baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
You Can Think Pad
The You Can Think! Pad™, (or YCTP/'YCTP™' for abbreviation) is a math pad used to teach The Protagonist math. It appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance The You Can Think! Pad™ is a green tablet on a black background with a purple ellipse on the top left corner of it. It has an antenna on the top right corner of it. On the bottom left corner, Baldi appears on a small screen. He gets angry once a problem is answered incorrectly, and he doesn’t show up on any other screens. Mechanics When the player uses the You Can Think! Pad™, it has a question and an answer box, both of which are white. The answer box has text that says "ENTER ANSWER" in a light gray color. The protagonist has to enter an answer consisting only of numbers, decimal points, and/or dashes (for negative amounts) into the box. If they solve the problem correctly by typing in the right answer, they get a green check on one of the three boxes off to the left. If they answer incorrectly, they get a red X instead. Upon getting all of the questions right, Baldi will comically say "WOW! YOU EXIST!". The last question of the first notebook is normal and can be solved, but the final question for the second notebook consists of a clumped amount of numbers, making it impossible to answer correctly. When the player gets their first question wrong (which is inevitable as a result of the first impossible question found in the second book), the music will come to a halt, and Baldi's smile will slowly turn into an angry frown, before displaying one of two messages on the You Can Think! Pad™. Both of these messages are made to threaten or scare the player, yet also inform the player of Baldi's behavior. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then the game exits out of the You Can Think! Pad™. This is when Baldi starts chasing the protagonist, and the real game begins. In Story Mode, the next notebooks will still have the third impossible question, unlike the Endless Mode where only the second notebook has an impossible question. Intentionally failing a few notebooks will fling Baldi into an uncontrollable fervor where he moves abnormally fast for a few moments before gradually calming down and returning to his correct speed. Quotes Incorrect * "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN" (when getting 1 or 2 questions wrong) * "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG" (when getting 1 or 2 questions wrong) * "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD" (when all 3 are incorrect) Correct * "WOW! YOU EXIST!" (when the player answered all questions correctly on the 1st notebook) * "That’s more like it..." (when the player answered all questions correctly on a notebook after having had the 2nd notebook on Endless mode) * "Keep up the good work or see me after class..." (when the player answered all questions correctly on a notebook after having the 2nd notebook on Endless mode) Gallery You Can Think Pad Without UI.png|Pad texture Happy baldi.png|The You Can Think! Pad™, with no questions answered Download.jpg|You Can Think! Pad™ with all of the questions answered correctly 6C60AB35-0E0D-4200-946D-33CD889C1998.jpeg|You Can Think! Pad™ with all of the questions answered correctly without Baldi on the screen 0E295C3E-89EC-47DE-AFBA-04B0379E9F24.jpeg|The other screen that the player answered all questions correctly without Baldi on the screen Angry Baldi.png|When the player answers incorrectly the first time Baldi All Wrong Ans.png|Second variant of You Can Think! Pad™ with all of the questions answered incorrectly B0471DE9-8552-47FE-987F-A4D7DDB90EEF.jpeg|You Can Think! Pad™, but with all the questions wrong without Baldi B116760E-DB5F-4982-B919-7F3811975AE9.jpeg|You Can Think! Pad™, but with all the answers wrong with Baldi Baldinotmad.PNG|You Can Think! Pad™, but with all the answers wrong with Baldi not being angry Baldinotmad2.PNG|When the player answers incorrectly the first time without Baldi getting angry 7A87E7AF-285C-48AD-A028-79BA06C186B8.jpeg|A joke teaser in under production of V1.3 A0F9BC96-13B1-4BA0-A4EB-37B74CF0B45F.jpeg|The You Can Think! Pad in the upcoming mobile edition and 1.4 update of the game. Trivia *After the first or second notebook has been collected, Baldi will no longer appear on the bottom left corner, but the threat messages on the screen are still present. The music will also stop after Baldi disappears. *The You Can Think! Pad™ is possibly a reference to the Lenovo ThinkPad. *Baldi cannot hear the player's footsteps, but he can hear some actions through walls. *The game is hardcoded to make it impossible to correctly answer the third question in any notebook past the first. **This does not apply to Endless Mode, with the exception of the second notebook. *The protagonist can only put numbers in the answer, not letters and symbols (except for decimal points and the hyphen used for negative numbers). *At the beginning of the first (and second, in most cases) notebooks in update V1.2.2, Baldi said, "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject, math!" However, in the 1.3 update, this only applies to the first Notebook you collect. On the second notebook, this voice line is not used. *The 3rd glitched answers were made by overlaying 3 layers of randomized equations on top of each other.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1012762145338085376 *The inventory on the top right looks like a cut off piece of a You Can Think! Pad™. *If you get all 3 questions wrong on a notebook, in endless mode, It will not say "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD". References Navigation Category:Game Mechanics